


Puzzles

by Still_sleepless



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_sleepless/pseuds/Still_sleepless
Summary: "Can you feel the weight of it? The whole world at your fingertips".; and then against all odds, they fell out of love. the whole world lost its lustre and the sun shone a little dimmer while the moon exhaled in trepidation. the last real love had dissipated in the midst of chaos and anger.a tale of dismay and what a broken heart looks like.





	Puzzles

Laying in the sand under a sky devoid of stars San breathed out pain in small movements. And then he cried.

Through the tears he could see someone settling down on to the beach beside him and he rapidly blinked in response to clear his vision.

"Oh. It's you".

San emitted a dull sigh and began fidgeting with his fingers, despite his best efforts he could still feel a piercing glare threatening to grab his attention.

The air seemed to reach a standstill, the darkened waves roiled in silent war as if even the sea was listening with bated breath for some sort of meaning.

Wooyoung looked past San and instead surveyed the dim horizon. A segment crossing borders and yet never moving. A cruel joke with no punchline. It seemed bitterly familiar.

"You seemed disappointed", Wooyoung almost seemed to spit out these words which were: consumed by a vacuum of reluctance. Grains of sand were digging into his palms, leaving wet imprints that gleamed a sodden purple against his pale skin. The pain was almost desirable in comparison to frigid tension emanating within the air. 

San felt the cold breeze cut into him like icy shards and resolutely refused to shiver. Instead, he started out at the water. 

Slowly, he shifted and looked at Wooyoung, his eyes rimmed red and bloodshot. Which was something only emphasised by his usual caramel complexion, though now it was a sickly shade of watered down coffee? 

Quirking up one corner of his lips, San asked "is it that obvious?"

"What? That you hate my guts? Oh, it's incredibly obvious" Wooyoung quipped with a quiet chuckle. "It's getting cold. Come home" he added quickly.

San turned back towards the sea and almost seemed to shrink further into himself. His hands clasping his knees tightly enough to cause his knuckles to protrude far more than what was healthy.

San's voice fell out in a whisper with a rushed "I'm okay".

"You're clearly not okay. Just let me drive you-"

San stood up so quickly his head started to spin and suddenly he wondered if he would faint before he could escape. What a joke he would be if that happened. Another joke Wooyoung could tell his friends to illustrate his weakness. The sky curved inwards and San swayed beneath endless shades of blue upon an endless expanse of sand at the ends of the world. Or at least, that's what it felt like before San snapped back to what was actually happening and he managed to choke out some semblance of words that made sense. 

"You don't have to do anything for me anymore. We're getting divorced tomorrow. You don't need to pretend to love me anymore".

And then was he was gliding in long strides across the beach towards anywhere that didn't have a man who had a twinkling smile and who had promised San the world. Anywhere that didn't have Wooyoung. Even before he blinked San knew there were tears streaming down his face.

He let them fall.

And though he couldn't see, behind him there was a purple headed man doing the same.


End file.
